


Fic Bites - Lucifer

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Lucifer





	1. Lucifer/Chloe – Harry Potter

“Do you need me to hex someone?” he asked when he caught sight of Chloe’s thunderous expression.

“No!” she replied immediately, not a single doubt in her mind that Lucifer would, professor or no. “I just need a minute,” she said, pacing back and forth, and Lucifer shrugged and went back to coaxing—was that a _baby dragon?_ —one of his creatures out from under the plants.

She paced for a bit, arms crossed, before she gave up and marched to where Lucifer sat, plopping down next to him so their sides pressed together and she could lay her head on his shoulder. Lucifer wrapped an arm around her waist, the other petting what was indeed a baby dragon who was now head-butting her for pats on the head.


	2. Lucifer/Chloe - Artist AU

“You know if you wanted to see me naked you could have just--” he said, trailing off once he got a look at the drawing. He pulled his robe around himself in a distracted rush and leaned over her shoulder to look closer at it.

“What do you think?” she asked, tapping her pencil against her arm.

“That’s me?” he asked, fingers hovering over where you could see the scars on his back, over the carefully etched shadows of his face. “This is how you see me?” he asked, eyes hopeful and vulnerable, leaning against her when she nodded.


End file.
